


Overly Concerned - Or Not

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of an OT3, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: dmollyc on tumblr asked: How about a drunk Sherlock being overly concerned about Molly's health. She's fine, but he's Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: Flash Fics





	Overly Concerned - Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on tumblr while pleasantly toasted myself and have cleaned it up QUITE a bit. (Also not sure why I decided on a Mycroft/Anthea/Lady Smallwood OT3 as a minor plot point but hey, there you go.)

"Mawllly! Maaawwwwlly!"

Molly sighed and heaved her heavily pregnant self to her feet at the sound of her clearly intoxicated husband bawling her name at the front door. "Coming" she called out as she waddled her way across the parlour to let him in.

He was leaning against the lintel, peering blearily at her and swaying on his feet. "Mawly, you ok?" he slurred as she stepped aside in order to give him room to stumble into their flat.

"I'm fine Sherlock, better than you right now," she assured him with a grin. Trust John and Greg to get him so royally pissed at Mycroft's stag do.

"Not havin' the baby yet? Baby's okay?"

"Baby's okay," she promised, guiding him to the sofa and watching as he plopped onto his lovely, tight little posh bum and sprawled across the entire sofa, dislodging a squawking Toby in the process.

"Baby's not comin' yet?" Sherlock persisted.

"Not for another month," Molly reminded him, fighting down the urge to laugh. She'd known this stag do would end up like this; he hadn't wanted to go in the first place ("Mycroft getting married in the first legal CoE polyagamous wedding ceremony isn't THAT big a deal") and she'd known John would make sure he 'relaxed'.

She wondered with a giggle how Mary was enduring her own husband's drunkenness, and how Lady Smallwood and Anthea were enduring their groom-to-be's antics.

She giggled again as Sherlock reached out and tugged her onto his lap, burying his head into the crook of her shoulder and sighing happily as she snuggled him closer

Of course when she went into early labor a few hours later she was a little less amused, but fortunately Sherlock's drunkenness recovery period was just as good as his refrectory period after sex. And he certainly was completely sober by the time Abigail Magdelaine Holmes was delivered the next afternoon at precisely 1:28 pm.

(Unfortunately it took him quite a bit longer to get over his smugness at being right about worrying about Molly's health whilst completely smashed on gin martinis and vodka shots. Luckily for him his wife was too busy caring for the new baby to shove him off a bridge when he got too obnoxious!)


End file.
